


法式柠檬塔

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 他们的恋爱故事
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 2





	法式柠檬塔

“摄像机跟上！摄像机跟上！！”

刘在石一手死死扒拉住门槛，大半个身子已经到了摄像头之外，只有一张充满求生欲的脸挣扎着，微凸的嘴唇恨不得直接怼到摄像头上。

挣不过手臂上传来的恐怖怪力，在众人的哄笑中濒死的蚂蚱奋力一跳，没处借力的瞬间淹没在房屋的阴影之中……

“哦吼吼吼，这里原来也有摄像头啊哈哈哈！”

生存下来的得瑟蚂蚱笑的见牙不见眼，鼓足劲儿的挑衅身旁一脸无奈的金钟国。作死了半天见身边人突然没了声，抬眼一看见金钟国收了笑意，连忙收了玩心放软了语气，乖巧的叫起对他特有的称呼。

“诶，国钟呀～”

【算是什么老虎啊，不过是只一撸就顺了毛的大猫而已】

早已将自家弟弟性格摸个门清的刘在石给人顺着毛，还有闲工夫顺带主持游戏。本就没认真生气的金钟国顺着台阶下，只是碍着面子和人设稍作小小的反抗。

“啧……这是什么幼稚园小孩故意捉弄自己喜欢人的戏码啊……”

看着打趣的二人河东勋不禁别过头，分外嫌弃的给身边梁世灿吐槽这两个幼稚大哥。刘在石的心意换谁都能看出来，只有这个你不告白，就死活不会往那方面想的感情白痴才看不出来。

说实在的，河东勋还不了解他哥就是一妥妥的恋爱脑。一个砍三次就倒的树和一个喜欢就猛打直球的人，怎么会搞得这么纠结也是奇了怪了。

“haha哥，你说咱要不试试帮下这俩哥哥？”

梁世灿探着头用胳膊肘戳了戳河东勋，一脸兴致勃勃的样子，就差把“搞事情”这三个字刻到脑门上。

矮个子男人摆摆手，一向爱起哄牵线的哈会长在这两个人面前也萌生了退意。

“诶，他们的事…很麻烦的……”

其实河东勋很早以前就试过助攻这两个哥哥，但不知为何，这助攻着助攻着，连河东勋自己心里都没了底。

“啊…那难道就这样不管吗？”

“其实最后还是得看他们自己啊……”

河东勋边打哈欠边伸了个懒腰，胳膊伸长了一揽住还摸不着头脑的梁世灿，小声商量着节目后聚餐的打算。

#  
都说当局者迷旁观者清，可奇了怪了的是这两个人偏偏却都是自己心里门儿清，却用彼此来做借口硬生生压下内心的感情。

但要说是谁先开始的，那就可连他们自己都不知道了。

当年的金钟国还是那个天天跟在刘在石后面的小尾巴，是个仗着自己是被宠爱的弟弟，会耍着小性子威胁哥哥捣蛋，又会扑在自己哥哥怀里蹭呀蹭的撒娇的家伙。

一天到晚念叨着刘在石刘在石，关系好到就连姜虎东都要嫉妒的念叨。对于刘在石，金钟国向来是盲目的信任着这个哥哥。

刚从兵役回来，整整两年的空窗期对于任何一个艺人都是致命的打击，即使综艺最初邀请的人是他，但再次面对摄像头的胆怯还是悄悄的探出了头。

本身性格就内向，面对着一大群人即便他是金钟国也感到惶恐。当年的综艺皇太子离别后再次面对这一切竟有些无所适从。

男人不动声色的靠近了刘在石，指尖轻轻搭着刘在石的衣袖，像极了什么小动物怯生生的用尾巴缠着主人，默默半退一步站在刘在石的身后，也许只有这样才能稍感心安。

不过，他可是金钟国啊。他不可能永远躲在刘在石的身后，享受着独属于哥哥们的宠爱，在摄像头面前当着刘在石的猫。

就算被拉下王位，王还是王。

他恐怖的学习能力和努力让他适应的飞快，无论是歌曲还是艺能，都在一步步走向正轨。等他与刘在石再次相见，他已经可以挑起大梁与刘在石并肩，担起了与整个队伍对抗的角色。

金钟国肩上的担子从未轻过，尤其是当他所要对抗的是刘在石的时候。国民MC和上帝可不仅仅是一个符号，想要堂堂正正的面对乃至抗衡尤为不易。

不过巧的是，男人本能的胜负欲和原本为治伤锻炼的身体，刚好为游戏的爆点进行了准备。本身又不单单是力量大，有勇有谋而又智商在线再配合堪称恐怖的分析能力，明明是个歌手却连制作组都为这出其不意的游戏掌控力而头疼，还得时不时小心不被打脸 。

金钟国也有时候会担心这游戏上的压制过于不顾情面，即便他自认可以不顾任何人的眼光做自己应该做的事，但只要对上刘在石委屈的眼神就不由自主的会慌了神。

“国钟呀，游戏干嘛那么认真啊…阿帕…”

刘在石撇着嘴一副吃痛的样子捂着自己的小臂，连胜抱怨着金钟国的“恶行”眼睛偷偷撇过去瞅着那人的反应。

金钟国敢摸着自己的良心讲，他真的一直都有收着力…呃…可能吧…毕竟玩嗨了的时候也不是没可能没能控制好，不过绝不到刘在石这样捂着小臂瞎叫唤的程度。

被吵得实在忍不下去的金钟国一把将刘在石的胳膊抓过来，默默帮人卷起袖子仔细打量着严重程度。

刘在石本身皮肤就较为苍白，衬的小臂上几道红印就更加明显。看刘在石着实吃了痛，金钟国也有些不好意思的别过头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的去找能消肿的冰袋。

“诶，那个其实也没那么严重啦。”

装疼程度掺了大半，刘在石看金钟国忙里忙外有点过意不去，招呼着金钟国停了手中的事。不过金钟国哪是刘在石说让干啥就干啥的人，执着的给自家哥哥敷上冰袋，又拿着瓶水塞到刘在石怀里，老老实实的低着头道歉。

“哥，对不起，我当时没注意…”

“我这个真没什么的，我也知道你这是做你自己该做的事，不用在意我的。”

刘在石偷偷藏了个小心眼，故意一副别扭的样子半哄半骗的靠着自己对金钟国的知根知底，反而加深了金钟国的愧疚感。

嘻嘻嘻，好不容易看这个孩子这么乖的一面，那可不得好好调戏一番。

奸诈的蚂蚱在心里贼兮兮的偷着笑，面上一副老好人的样子指挥着毫不知情的单纯老虎，享受着金钟国的专属照顾。

又是一次录制，刘在石趁着上次的事余韵未消，决意借着得了势再好好逗逗这只傻乎乎的大猫，开场就各种将两人平日的打闹疯狂夸张，玩的那叫一个不亦乐乎。

而这被真正耍了的大猫却是一心想着前些日子欺负这个闹腾哥哥太狠，索性转了性子放下自己的胜负欲，只想将自己最敬爱的哥哥捧上王位，彻底放弃了获胜的打算一心一意的帮刘在石扫清对手。

不过谁能知晓，难得想让自家哥哥获胜一把，却在人前出乎意料的栽了个大跟头。

“撕拉—”

“哥？”

面对金钟国的质问，一向沉稳冷静的大神没了笑意转念慌了神，作为专业的综艺人却在摄像头面前失去了表情管理。

八月份的夏季，天气热的人身上一身汗，刘在石为躲避会让自己过敏的紫外线，将全身捂的严严实实。留下的汗水都透过了衣服，身前身后刮着燥热的风，但他偏偏只觉得冷。

脑子里有一瞬的嗡鸣，身子不受控制的僵在原地，只能透过镜片看见那个孩子一脸难以置信的微张着嘴，在自己移动重心试图上前的瞬间，警惕的后退着步子。

刘在石嘴里不停碎碎念着连他自己都不知道在说什么的话语，两只手不知道该放在哪里，只得在半空中毫无目的的晃悠着。

“怎么，不是...我这...”

空中不知去处的手找到了目标，凑上前去一把拉住金钟国的手。

“是我啊...哥…"

被一直守护着的人背叛，就算是一贯强大的能力者都挂上了委屈的哭腔，像什么受了伤的小兽委屈的呜咽。

“哥！"

刘在石嘴里一直在胡言乱语着音乐剧的台词，来不及安慰，忙着让嘉宾撕下名牌结束游戏，空下时间好好安慰金钟国。可惜理解错了游戏规则，最后将原本的胜利拱手相让，输的一塌糊涂。

“哥是怕布啊……”

听着金钟国无力的吐槽，能说会道的蚂蚱失了声。眼角余光悄悄撇见那人低垂着眉眼，站在角落。

平日张扬的老虎蔫不拉几的放空脑袋发着呆，慌了神的蚂蚱有些手足无措，硬着头皮做好了壮士一去不复还的姿态，张手一揽嬉皮笑脸的陪着笑。

“这次是哥错了。”

刘在石拽着金钟国，脑子里盘旋着哄猫一百法的实际应用，毕竟身后这位可是个不吃亏的主，要是哄不好，指不定还要被暗搓搓的整回来。

想想RM里的开门拐角杀，刘在石就不禁打了个寒战。正苦思冥想的刘在石倒是没看见身后的金钟国一点都不符合人设的眯起眼微勾着唇角，一副正鼓捣一肚子坏水的样子，贼兮兮的上下打量着毫不知情的猎物。

被背叛的时候真的是委屈死了，要是不好好整回来他就不叫金钟国。

想来想去，让这个一向没脸没皮的蚂蚱丢个人倒也不错。

“哥还记得家族诞生的土豆饼吗？”

见一直沉默的金钟国开了口，刘在石想也不想先应声再说，猎物就这么顺利的上了钩。

“跳个蚂蚱舞，顺便说当时的台词吧～”

“哈？”

金钟国笑弯了眉眼，一副纯良的样子像幼儿园小孩似的直勾勾望着刘在石。

正欲反驳，刘在石就被一个眼刀打了回来。无奈的直起身，弹了弹衣服上的灰尘，抱着最后一丝期望可怜巴巴的望着金钟国。

“国钟呐～”

“嗯。”

OK，交谈失败。为了确保生命安全，刘在石推着眼镜没有丝毫犹豫瞬间摆开了架势。

许久不跳，动作已经有些生疏，僵硬的肢体有些笨拙的比划着动作，倒是嘴里的口号一声比一声响亮。

“国钟啊撒浪嘿！国钟啊撒浪嘿！！”

“呃…那个哥…”

“国！钟！啊！撒浪嘿！！！”

“咳咳咳…”

这个哥意料之外的热情让金钟国险些被自己的口水呛到，还没来得及缓口气，刘在石凭证对金钟国脸皮薄心知肚明，就差用吼的仰天长啸嗷呜几声以表心意。

“呀！刘在石！”

金钟国连忙一巴掌捂住嗨起来的蚂蚱不知疲倦的嘴，本意是捉弄哥哥，却反被套了进去，被吹乱的头发张牙舞爪却也遮不住泛红的耳尖。

“嘻嘻嘻，撒浪嘿呦～”

【唔啊，真的是够了，心脏跳的声音原来这么大吗？】

#  
男人靠在沙发上翘着二郎腿，手里拿着手机翻着八卦，毕竟节目的综艺粉红倒是激起了不少观众的讨论，就连他自己都不能免俗的起了好奇心想看看其他人的看法，快意的咸鱼日常直到在男人划到一个评论的时候微微一顿。

“如果可以不去在乎未来，感觉会先真正表白的反倒是金钟国xi呢。”

是这样吗？

金钟国笑了笑手指向上一滑，一副若无其事的样子继续翻着八卦，只是将嚣张翘着的二郎腿乖乖放了下来。

怎么可能呢？

#  
“在石哥没有缺点！”

"你知道我有多喜欢这个哥吗？”

金钟国索性低下身来不顾形象的一屁股坐在地上，胳膊顺势直接抱住刘在石的小腿，将头靠在了上面，活脱脱一副大型猫科动物缠着主人撒娇的模样。

许是平时的习惯，刘在石想都不想的将手放在了金钟国的后颈上，一下一下的给人顺着发尾。看着金钟国抱着自己撒娇的样子，大脑像断了线，无意识的扯出一个大大的笑容。

“我也是最喜欢国钟了啊。”

顺着发尾的手突的一僵，话语里满满的宠溺意味就连刘在石自己都有些看不过去，连忙加了几句钟国是自己最喜欢的弟弟之一的话语来掩盖，却愈发显得欲盖弥彰。

金钟国承认，他在听到刘在石的话里无法控制的想了一些东西，随即垂下眉眼在心里唾弃自己想多了，毕竟自己不过是刘在石受宠的众多弟弟的其中一个罢了。

他也知道自己像是没有办法控制自己的大脑，面对自己没把握的事会下意识的分析利弊，无论是游戏还是感情他向来求稳，只有确保万无一失才敢赌下筹码。

但他生性又是个感性的人，因而理智和感情无时无刻不在纠结着，加之被背叛久了衍生出的疑心病，使之这份怀疑和纠葛愈演愈烈。

在外人看来金钟国最能分析又会把控人心，但这堂堂的国刑警却偏偏对刘在石没了办法。狼狈的猫不想再去为此而纠缠，索性躲在暗无天日的角落钻进了盒子，硬是将那份心意捂的严严实实。

只不过是简简单单的几个字而已，向来胆大的金钟国不是不敢压上自己全部的筹码，但就是不敢拿他们的未来做赌注。

他本来就不是什么赌徒。

男人不动声色的从地上站起来，面上还挂着灿烂的笑容，接着池石镇抛来的梗段，伪装的天衣无缝。

#  
“嘿，等会儿结束后大家一起去吃饭吗？”

得了空的河东勋招呼着成员，梁世灿第一个兴奋的应和，即使被河东勋警告不要管他们的事，但心里的小九九依旧蠢蠢欲动。

等到了店已是半夜，男人们扎起堆玩着不知所谓的游戏，作为游戏计划者，刘在石一如既往的在第一轮被刷下来。

李光洙大声嘲笑着拿出UNO，用请客当做赌注，兴奋起来的河东勋飞速的发牌，就连一向对这些不感兴趣的池石镇都坐直了身体，伸手够向卡片。

“不过在石哥不是被刷下来了嘛，不公平呐。”

机灵鬼打着小算盘，连带着身旁的小滑头也连声应和，群声使然，刘在石只得苦兮兮先揽下一半的费用。

今日的臭手一如既往的发挥出作用，李光洙看着面前越推越多的牌发出不甘心的怒吼，几近绝望的盯着自己的右手，皱巴起了一张脸，眉头拧的死紧。

“诶～光洙啊，还是要对自己抱点信心啦～”

明明是安慰，但配合着金钟国手里仅有的一张牌却怎么看怎么讽刺。尽力无视金钟国拉仇恨的行为，李光洙殊死一搏从牌堆里抽出卡牌。

“交！换！手！牌！”

哦吼吼，这下局势瞬间转换，李光洙笑的贱兮兮的抽过金钟国手里的牌，将自己的一堆手牌放在金钟国面前。

见金钟国难得吃瘪一次，平日里深受迫害的弟弟们全都精神抖擞的嗨起来，河东勋更是大着胆子揉了一把他哥的头毛。

（河东勋卒，享年…）

梁世灿拖起被收拾一顿乖多了的河东勋，拼命对即将成为下一个受害者的老大哥使着眼色。收拾掉刺头这下果然感觉安分多了，金钟国清清嗓子，脑子里飞快盘算着各种组合可能性试图再次翻盘。

“呦西～果然说到请客就是金钟国。”

打出手里最后的卡牌，河东勋贼心不死的继续挑拨着金钟国。看着即将到来的账单，金钟国托着腮笑了笑，大手一挥索性又叫了几份菜让这群幼稚帕布吃好喝好。

“在石哥不过来吃吗？”

梁世灿余光扫到端坐在一旁看众人闹的刘在石，端起自己的杯子在刘在石旁边坐了下来。

“我不太饿，没事的，你们先吃吧。”

“哇，这可就不像哥了，哥是有什么心事吗？我猜猜…是不是关于钟国哥的？”

诧异于梁世灿的敏锐，刘在石收敛了心思直视着梁世灿的眼睛，有些疑惑梁世灿是如何猜到的。

迎上刘在石的目光，梁世灿都感觉有些好笑。这个大哥明明那么聪明又喜怒不行于色，但只要目光看到了金钟国，就会不自知的变得温柔，唇角勾起傻乎乎的微笑。

见梁世灿一脸得瑟的发表见解，刘在石有些无奈。原来自己对那个孩子这么看重吗…

“行吧行吧，你猜对了，是关于你钟国哥的…”

听刘在石终于开了口，梁世灿的好奇心不断的被激发，瞬间放下手里的杯子又坐正了身体，一颗八卦心熊熊燃烧着。

“我其实一直搞不懂金国钟那孩子，他似乎对所以人都可以很随和，但偏偏除了我…”

刘在石难得没自信的沉了声，低着头看着绞在一起的手指，声音有些唯唯诺诺。

看着刘在石这副样子，梁世灿拍了拍刘在石的肩膀，扭过头头向着金钟国的方向歪了歪示意。

“随和只是因为不在乎。”

梁世灿轻声回应，举起刚刚放下的酒杯，遥遥对刘在石做了个敬酒的动作，收起了先前的八卦模样，脸上挂着温和的笑意。

耳边成员们的玩闹的欢笑声消失的无影无踪，整个大脑里只是盘旋着梁世灿的这句话，肉体生硬的像个机器，只是靠着长久做为MC的本能跟着其他人打闹。

怎么和其他人道别又怎么回到家的流程在刘在石的脑袋里已经模糊，当关上门的一瞬间，刘在石身上还挂着月的寒光，看着家里空荡荡的冷清，一股子难以言喻的难受与委屈翻涌沸腾。

手机屏幕的光在未开灯的房间里仍有些昏暗，4：25几个明晃晃的数字印在上面。

莫名的冲动驱使着刘在石按下快捷键，金国钟三个字留在屏幕上，耳边是从未改变的老旧铃声嘟嘟嘟的响着。

有些疲倦而又不耐烦的声音进入耳朵，隔着手机刘在石都知道那孩子躺在床上，顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头连声抱怨的样子。

嗓子分外的干涩，即使仅仅是听着金钟国的声音刘在石就有些鼻酸，连忙吸了吸鼻子，尽力将自己的声线放稳，强硬的打断金钟国的絮叨开了口。

“我想见你。”

……

“好。”

#  
天边已经泛起鱼肚白，男人在寒夜里依旧短袖短裤，看着面前的高楼默默加快了脚步。

“啧，这个哥大半夜的不睡觉，又来搞事情。”

一手拎着一瓶清酒，虽然嘴里还在不停的碎碎念，金钟国还是小心的将酒瓶在天台旁摆好，顺便从怀里掏出一小碟下酒菜放下。见刘在石还在楼下不知道鼓捣者什么，别过头转身去收拾那被夜风吹走的几片纸巾。

“国钟你这个样子到还挺像家庭主妇啊。”

刘在石晃悠悠的上了楼梯，未等金钟国开口，一把将特意拿来的外套丢在金钟国怀里。

“就猜到你这孩子又是短袖短裤，赶紧穿着，不然冻出感冒可别传染给我。”

【这个哥果然是个别扭的家伙。】

金钟国吸了吸鼻子，本还想倔着不穿，结果在夜晚冷风刮来的瞬间改了念头 。老老实实的穿好外套，本能的将头埋在领子里，鼻间是一如既往熟悉的洗衣粉和刘在石身上特有的气息。

“什么家庭主妇嘛，我也是有工作的人啊。"

"那国钟要不要嫁过来，我养你啊。”

话语里的小心思实在藏的太多，多到连刘在石自己都不知道自己是抱着什么想法。还不清明的大脑来不及细细分析，短短的语句就散的无影无踪。金钟国自嘲的摇摇头，犹豫半响翻了翻袋子，拿着酒起子帮刘在石开了一瓶清酒放在男人手边。

“得了吧，哥又在拿我开玩笑了。”

从冰柜里拿出来的酒接触到空气凝了一层水雾，因触碰汇聚成水滴沿瓶身淌下，像是什么丑陋的疤痕固执的凝结在上面。

“从来都没有...”

微不可闻的言语很快消逝在风中，男人拿着酒瓶的手顿了顿，抬起了头眯着眼睛抿唇，胃里似有蝴蝶在翻腾。

“我还记得你家族诞生那会，又乖又听话还好欺负啊，怎么现在直接成唠叨大妈了”

“现在会变成这样还不是因为哥教导的…”

金钟国小声反驳着，手指无意识玩着外套上的拉链。两个人倒是一如既往的默契，都装作好似刚刚话语未曾说出口。

“一起喝点？”

面对刘在石递过来的酒瓶，金钟国倒是没有任何犹豫的接过，反倒让原本只抱着试探心思的刘在石吓了一跳。

酒液入喉，对于许久未曾喝酒的金钟国只是轻轻皱了下眉，被刘在石打趣说自己一定是私下里一个人偷偷去喝酒也没有太大的反应，敛了声虚着眼没有目的地的望着远方，却发狠的往嘴里灌着酒。

夜晚的天台一时就剩下男人们碰撞酒瓶和刘在石一个人絮叨的声音。有些突然的，金钟国向后一仰舒展着身体，随即低下头轻笑出声，挪腾着身子直到靠倒在刘在石身上。

“在石哥，你看像不像我们当时在无人岛那时候的景色。”

刘在石侧过头，耳边是离开节目就变的更加温吞沉稳又带着点少年气的金钟国的本音，镜片后原先还有些凛冽的眼神瞬间柔和下来，默默调整好坐姿让金钟国靠的更加舒服，半揽着男人的大胳膊顺势接过了话头。

“风刮的倒真还差不多，要是有团篝火就太好了”

“哥在说什么呢，要在这里放火要小心警察把你带走，到时候我一定给哥做证人，包你在牢里呆的老老实实。”

“呀！金国钟！”

“嘻嘻，哥果然还是和以前一样，笨蛋蚂蚱。”

“？？？我才不笨，是谁当初二不拉几蹲地上一粒一粒捡豆子来着？”

“哈？哥当时捡的可比我的欢腾呐！”

幼稚的男人们喝着酒吵吵闹闹的坐在天台，说到兴起之处又开始打闹起来。没了摄像头和人群的眼光，两个人比赛一般翻起了老底，二十多年的情谊致使对彼此的窘事都心知肚明，更有甚者直接翻开手机相册当面开始公开处刑。

谈天说地中，刘在石偶尔有跳出回忆的时候，却是在思索着他自己或许是病了，不然为什么总是在一个地方呆上很少的时间，然后又用很多的时间去怀念那个地方。

刚出道时只怀着一腔热血便义无反顾的踏入了娱乐圈，无数的憧憬和希望被长时间的无人问津粉碎，跌跌撞撞的在这条路上走着，当过主持扮过小丑。直到最后才一飞冲天出了头，被冠以神的名号。

但不知什么时候，世人的眼光成了他最大的枷锁。这条路本就步履维艰，周身都是堆积遍野的累累白骨，鬣狗一般的媒体和群众既能将他推向神坛，也能轻而易举的将他拖入深渊。

也因此，他很羡慕那个男人，从不会顾及别人的看法一心只做自己想做的事情，一次次被击倒又爬起来，任深海如何翻涌起滔天巨浪也能傲然立在风口浪尖，活得洒脱而又通透。

说来可笑，每当看见那个男人站在自己眼前，就连天下的刘在石也会有了私心。

还真是有些烦啊，金钟国和刘在石这两个名字到底都意味了什么，这谁也说不上来。

没来由的，明明是凉爽的夜风却吹的他有些憋闷的喘不过气，扯了扯领子仍嫌不够，索性连杯子也不要直接端起酒瓶猛地灌到嗓子里，大口大口的灌着酒液试图平复心情。

辣死了，酒这种东西真难喝。

高估了自己的男人被呛得不断咳嗽，一手锤着剧烈起伏的胸膛试图缓解后劲。生理性的眼泪映的面前人的脸模模糊糊，一瞬间恍然溺在水中的人终于上了岸，大口的呼吸着。

他想赌一次。

刘在石抿起嘴微露出上牙，满脸经典的蚂蚱紧张表情，深吸一口气分外严肃的开口：

“国钟啊，我感觉再不把这些话说出来我就真的不行了。”

“或许你会感到有些恶心，但是……”

“我真的很喜欢你，不是哥哥弟弟之间的…”

“是想成为恋人的喜欢。”

这一次男人拿出了二十几年的主持功底，一字一顿说的清清楚楚，嘴里的热气触到凉风化作白雾一时迷了眼，又飞快消散于夜色。

没有一点点预警，男人毫无理由而又任性的撇出了话，只顾着自己爽就完事，像个不负责任的小屁孩在自暴自弃的声讨。

“我知道如果我说出来会对我们有多大的影响，我们的事业，家庭，同伴…一切都会改变。”

“我知道你不喜欢身边的东西彻底倾覆，但我还是说了，或许我确实是一个很自私的人吧。”

“对，是我卑鄙无耻又自私自利，我是个混蛋，但我在不说出来我可能真的就会崩溃掉…”

“我真的很喜欢很喜欢你…我也有那个感觉，是你对我也是同样的感情。”

“这么一听我果然是很自私啊，不过就算是自私我也想把话说明白了，我真的不想这么窝囊了。”

“日常里你和谁都能玩起来，你知道我看你和那些弟弟玩有多么嫉妒吗？我有时候真想把你抓起来…”

“是吧…我确实很恶心啊……”

刘在石似是陷入进自己的情绪中，那张从来闲不下来的嘴依旧不停的运作。

他毫无保留的剥析着自己，却越说越感到慌乱，心里默默鄙夷着他堂堂刘在石也有不自信的时候。

但即便如此，刘在石也不敢停下那张不断运作的嘴，他害怕一但停下后听到的话语不是他所想，那有该如何去面对。

“你就算讨厌我也无所谓了…”

他也是人，怎么可能不会感到害怕。事已至此，索性一刀一刀将自己剖析的鲜血淋漓，亲手奉上自己所有弱点，就这么狠狠的摔在金钟国面前。

“烦死了…”

“就说哥很唠叨啊，不仅唠叨还是个傻子。”

“最讨厌哥这副样子了。”

“真的是笨死了。”

金钟国攥紧了拳头，磨着后槽牙恶狠狠的盯着眼前的刘在石，还不知道自己为什么被瞪的刘在石不自觉浑身一抖，颈后有些发凉。

“好想揍你一顿啊…”

身上绑着枷锁又谨慎惯了的男人，像个不知世事的小孩，横冲直撞的砸上来耍着熊样。飞蛾抖着翅膀不愿去想未来冲进了灯火，支离破碎的泯灭于白炽中。

管他呢，有一天算一天，反正又不是第一次被这个混蛋大哥骗了。

“刘在石，你给我听好了！”

冰的能让人打哆嗦的酒液到了肚子里就热辣辣的疼，躲在盒子里怕光的猫气冲冲的跳出来挥着利爪。

金钟国猛地一把抓起刘在石的领子贴近了刘在石的脸。淡淡的酒气合着险些腐烂在心底的爱意，索性破罐子破摔，管什么狗屁后事和未来。刘在石都不在乎了直接梭哈，他金钟国还能就这么认输？

“我就说最后一次！”

男人鼻尖兴许是被夜风刮的有些泛红，乱糟糟的头发有一搭没一搭的散乱着，路灯的暖光反射在夜一般的漆黑眸子里一个劲儿的晃荡。

“我从来都不在乎那些东西…”

“我只要你。”

……

算是什么无所不知的大神和鬼神莫测的天下刑警。

不过就是两个大傻子。

#  
/短小番外/

“阿嚏！”

刘在石头也不回的想身后扔出一包纸巾，半躺在沙发上的人心有灵犀的接住，发泄的撕开包装拿出了纸巾。

“哈哈哈，看你天天健身不还是照样感冒嘛～”

即便忙活着准备感冒药，刘在石那张嘴却依旧闲不下来。

金钟国一向讨厌损害健康的东西，刘在石只得半哄半塞的喂着，看着金钟国乖乖把药吃了才长舒一口气。

“快好起来吧，我们还有很多事要做呢。”

男人苍白的指尖顺着金钟国的发尾，絮叨着家里长短。感了冒的人很容易困倦，加之男人的声音对金钟国而言实在太过安慰，只觉得眼皮愈发沉重。

等刘在石回了神，只见金钟国靠在了自己的颈窝，像只大型猫科动物，温顺的将自己蜷缩在刘在石的怀里，金棕色头毛一翘一翘的，挠的刘在石无端心痒。

刘在石敛了声，反搂住归了巢穴熟睡的兽，在金钟国额上悄悄落下一个近乎虔诚的吻。

“抓住你啦～”


End file.
